ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Evanora
Evanora is a main character, and the main (later secondary) antagonist in the movie "Oz: The Great and Powerful." She is actually the Wicked Witch of the East. She is played by Rachel Weisz. Film Appearances Oz the Great and Powerful Once Theodora and Oscar Diggs arrive in the Emerald City, Theodora's sister Evanora appears in the throne rooom, seemingly relieved that the wizard has returned to help them stop the Wicked Witch's reign of terror. Evanora then asks Oscar to join her later on for a tour of the palace. As Oscar leaves the room, Evanora scolds her sister for bringing "that oaf" to Emerald City and letting him sit on the throne. Theodora tries to defend Oscar, believing that Oscar is really the wizard who will save them. Evanora scoffs, voicing her opinion that Oscar could have been an imposter sent by the Wicked Witch and then accuses her sister, Theodora of being in league with the witch and of being wicked herself. Enraged by her words, Theodora conjures a fireball and blows a nearby vase to bits, shocking herself and Evanora. To this, Evanora states "that temper really is wasted in you, isn't it?" Alluding to the potential evil within Theodora. Evanora then reassures her sister that Oscar may be the Wizard, but he needs to prove it. Later that night, Evanora tempts him with the contents of the Royal Treasury (a massive horde of gold), saying it will all be his if he can only kill the Wicked Witch. Oscar is initially tempted to back down, being reluctant to actually kill someone, but Evanora cunningly plays off his greed for the treasure and reassures him that he only has to destroy the Witch's wand, the source of her power. Oscar worries over Theodora becoming upset at his sudden absence, but Evanora hastily reassures him that she will say goodbye for him, and speeds him on his way Later, Theodora comes into the throne room and sees her sister spying on Oscar and she inquires about Oscar's whereabouts. Evanora states that he is with Glinda and conspiring against them. When Theodora naively states that Oscar is likely making peace between them and Glinda, Evanora magically conjures a music box identical to the one that Oscar gave Theodora (and every other woman he met).Evanora, knowing Theodora has a music box as well, shows Theodora her box and states that she also danced with Oscar the previous night. Hearing this, Theodora cannot believe it, but Evanora uses the exact words Oscar said to Theodora to make her claim seem legitimate and further incite the evil within Theodora. As the two sisters continued to watch Oscar's journey, Theodora became heartbroken at Oscar's betrayal as he joins forces with Glinda (who Theodora still believes is evil). Playing on her sister's growing anger and her naivete, Evanora offers her a green apple that will cure her broken heart. Theodora immediately takes a bite from it. The magic makes Theodora see clearly and soon afterwards she realizes that Evanora was the real Wicked Witch all along. However, she is too late to realize this as Theodora begins to transform into a hideous, green-skinned version of herself as her heart disintegrates. Pleased, but in shock of her sister's new appearance, Evanora tells her she can cast an enchantment to mask it, but Theodora refuses because she wants the Wizard to see what "he" did to her. With war approaching with Glinda, Evanora along with the Witch of the West prepare their army against the coming invasion. Announcing that they will drive away the enemy, Evanora is suddenly interrupted by the Witch of the West stating there will be no mercy, only complete slaughter, as she demonstrates her much more cruel change. When the resistance finally attacks, Evanora and the Witch of the West watch invaders coming through the Poppy Field. Evanora calls out for the winged baboons to attack, but realizes too late that it is a trap composed of false scarecrow soldiers that puts most of the baboons to sleep. However, two baboons manage to avoid this and capture the nearby Glinda (who drops her wand) and bring her to Evanora. Evanora attempts to find Glinda's wand as well, but this is concealed by the China Girl. Flying into Emerald City square, Evanora faces an angry crowd held back by Winkee soldiers as her guards chain Glinda on the dais. Announcing that this is what happens to those who defy her, Evanora blasts Glinda repeatedly with green lightning as the crowd shouts in protest. As Glinda is taunted by Evanora, the Wicked Witch of the West arrives and announces the cowardice and betrayal of the Wizard, showing the hot air balloon flying nearby. Theodora shoots it down with fire, causing it to ignite and pour gold stolen from the treasury. As she and Evanora are about to destroy Glinda, an illusion of smoke cast from a carriage appears as Oscar's head. Thinking this to be impossible, the Witch of the West tries to fire at the head, only to have no effect. In response, Oscar sets off fireworks to scare the witches out of Oz. Frightened, Evanora withdraws, prompting Theodora to scream, "Come back here, coward! And you said I ''was the weak one!" Seeing the Wizard's might and uprising from the citizens, The Witch of the East retreats to the throne room, attempting to escape the city. However, there she encounters Glinda, wishing to put his father to rest once and for all by ending her reign of terror, and the two start to fight. When it seems Evanora has the upperhand, a magical standoff sends the two witches flying apart; Glinda crashes into the wall and drops her wand, but Evanora is able to land safely and advances on the stunned Glinda. Evanora then tries to finish off Glinda but then notices her emerald necklace, the source of her power, is gone. During the standoff, Glinda grabbed her emerald necklace and crushed it. Horrified, Evanora falls to the ground, and tries to crawl away. As she struggles, her true form is revealed to be wrinkled, hag-like and ugly without her magical pendant. In anger of her fall, Evanora attempts to lunge at Glinda as a final attack, but she is blasted back by Glinda's magic out of the window and is forever banished from the city. However, she is saved by her remaining baboon minions, and swears revenge against Glinda and Oscar as she flies away with the remnants of her army. The Wizard of Oz (1939) Evanora is killed in this film. Dorothy's house lands on her, crushing her flat. She is not actually seen in the film; only her feet are visible. Personality Evanora is by far the oldest of the three witches, and the most cunning and ambitious. She is paranoid and manipulative, operating mainly by deception and subterfuge, even lying about her wicked nature to her younger sister, Theodora. This deception even extends to her appearance; the emerald choker that she wears (the source of her powers) constantly projects an illusion of her appearance as youthful and beautiful, when in reality she is an ancient and extremely ugly hag. Although powerful and intelligent, Evanora is ultimately a weak and insecure woman as alluded to by her paranoid nature and avoidance of direct confrontation. She is visibly frightened by Theodora's transformation and appears intimidated by her after the latter's transformation, to the point that Theodora often takes charge and becomes the more assertive of the two. Despite her sisters transformation, Evanora still didn't show mercy or the errors of her ways. When Oz attacked the Emerald City, Evanora revealed her true cowardly nature by fleeing the battle, only to be cornered by Glinda. With no other choice, Evanora finally fought back but after being defeated, escaped and fled. Ultimately, Evanora's cruelty and pursuit of power were a means of compensating for her own cowardice and weakness. Powers and Abilities Evanora is a powerful and dangerous witch who knows how to use her magic to her best advantage. Like Glinda and Theodora, her magic stems from a special source: the emerald necklace she always wears around her neck, which glows whenever she uses magic. When it was destroyed, not only did she appear to be stripped of her primary power of electrokinesis, but she was also unable to maintain the illusion of youth and beauty, enabling everyone to see how ugly she truly was. *'Electrokinesis: The power to create and project electricity and lightning. Evanora was able to generate green lightning bolts through this power, which serves as her signature attack. After her emerald choker was destroyed, she appeared to have lost this power. *'Flight: '''The power to defy gravity and propel oneself through the air *'Magical manufacturing: 'The power to create objects that possess mystical properties. Evanora gave Theodora a cursed apple that turned her evil and even transformed her appearance. *'Conjuration: The power to materialize imaginary objects at will. Evanora accessed this ability through a magical powder, conjuring a music box identical to the ones carried by Oscar Diggs. *'Illusion Casting:' The power to cast illusions. Though Evanora's true form is a hideous old crone, she concealed it completely through a powerful illusion of youth and beauty. She offered to restore Theodora's beauty after her transformation with a similar spell, but Theodora rejected this suggestion. After her emerald choker was destroyed, she lost this power. *'Crystal Gazing': Evanora could spy on whoever she wished by means of a crystal ball, regardless of their location or distance. *'Animal control': Evanora controlled an army of winged baboons at her command. *'Superhuman strength':Upon reverting to her true wicked form, Evanora demonstrated very powerful physical strength, and was able to gauge the marble palace floor with her fingernails. *'Toxicology': The knowledge of poisons and their effects. Evanora successfully managed to poison the former King of Oz and kill him with a powerful and swift-acting poison, most likely of magical origin, without detection. Appearances TV and Film *Oz the Great and Powerful *The Wizard of Oz Books *Oz the Great and Powerful (Novel) *Oz the Great and Powerful: The Movie Storybook *The Witches of Oz Trivia *Evanora isn't seen wearing her infamous striped stockings and Ruby slippers. This is possibly because Disney couldn't get the rights to the original MGM film. *Based on her reaction to Theodora's cackle, Evanora may have been afraid of what she's done. *Evanora is somewhat similar to the evil queen in Snow White, and Mother Gothel. This can be seen by the way she looks as an old crone. Also, Mother Gothel, Evil Queen, and Evanora are obessed with beauty. This is seen when Evanora casts a concealment for beauty. *Coincidentally, Rachel Weisz also played the part of Snow White in the Disney Dream Potraits. Gallery Oz-the-great-and-powerful-evanora.jpg|Evanora in her official poster Theodora and Evanora.jpg|Evanora and Theodora wickedwitchpic1.jpg|Evanora and her sister talking to their Winkie guards Evanora-green-lightning.jpg|Evanora attacks Glinda Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Oz the Great and Powerful Characters